Grace and Eli
by SeaGirl02
Summary: Grace loves Eli, and she knows it. But how can she tell him? What she doesn't know is that he loves her too. MODIFIED!
1. Forget-me-not

Chapter 1 (modified)  
  
Eli just arrived home from the hospital, upset and angry with his mother almost dying. He was as vulnerable as could be, and frightened.  
  
He arrived home at 1:00 am after nodding off in a chair at the hospital. He walked up to the house and opened the door quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. He turned on the light in the family room, not knowing that Grace fell asleep there, waiting for Eli…  
  
"Oh, Grace, I'm sorry I thought you were upstairs in bed."  
  
"No, that's okay, I was waiting up for you." Grace replied, yawning.  
  
"Um… why?"  
  
"Well… uh… I kind of thought that you might have been upset about Karen and- "  
  
"Grace, listen, ok… She's alive, and she's ok, so I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Eli, she's you mother! You're telling me that you don't even care that she almost died?!"  
  
"This really isn't your problem, Grace, okay?"  
  
"I'm your step-sister, It sort of is my problem."  
  
"Please Grace, just stay out of it, okay?"  
  
Lily hears noise downstairs, and takes a look.  
  
"What is all the yelling about Grace?" Lily asked.  
  
"Um, nothing Lily… Sorry that we woke you." Eli replies.  
  
"Oh Eli, did you just get back?"  
  
"Well, just about two minutes ago."  
  
"Are you alright?" Lily asks with worry in her voice.  
  
"Yes Lily. I'm fine." Eli answers, clearing his throat.  
  
"You are being very brave about this you know," She says with a smile.  
  
Grace starts stomping up the stairs.  
  
"Well, since we are all just one big happy family, I think I'm going up to bed!" Grace says sarcastically.  
  
"Gracie, is there something wrong?" Lily asks.  
  
Eli rolls his eyes.  
  
"I said that I am going to bed!" Grace yells.  
  
"Um, okay… Oh remember Grace, you have to get up early tomorrow because Tiffany wants you to watch their baby."  
  
"Yeah, right." Mumbled Grace.  
  
Grace rolled over to the other side of the bed, and mumbled. Her stupid alarm clock was so annoying. 7:00 am. In an hour she had to be at her dad's house, because Tiffany was going out of town, and dad had to go to work that day. She was fully awake now, but still upset. Maybe Eli was right. Maybe it wasn't her business. But his mom could have died, was very sick, and he was still upset because of that stupid fight? And to make matters worse, he said that it wasn't her business. Wasn't she part of the family too? These days no one thought, or wanted her to be. They all love Jessie. Jessie was even taking Graces place with her mom. It gave her chills when she thought back to that stupid radio show of her mom's. How she couldn't be more thrilled if Jessie was her own daughter. That made her so mad.  
  
Also she remembered who had to drive her to her father's. Her mom was out at the grocery store, and Rick was out with Sam presenting a new building model at his work. Eli. She would have to wake Eli up so he could drive her. She cringed.  
  
After she got dressed, she went over to Eli's room.  
  
"Eli! You have to drive me to my dad's!" Grace knocked on his door, trying to yell over his loud stereo.  
  
"Eli! Come on! Get up!" she yelled after he didn't answer.  
  
"Fine, I'm coming in there!" Grace was so mad, now he wasn't answering her?  
  
When she walked into his room, Eli was just sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.  
  
"Eli, are you okay?"  
  
"Why… why did I have that stupid fight with mom? Now she's probably going to die just because I wasn't there."  
  
"Eli, it was not your fault okay, don't even think that!"  
  
"Grace, yes it is. If I would have been there for her, if I wouldn't have fought with her… I knew she had depression, and I didn't even comfort her! She was all alone!"  
  
"No Eli, she has you! And if I had you it would keep me alive forever!"  
  
Eli couldn't believe what he just heard. What did that mean? If she "had me"?  
  
"What did that mean, Grace?"  
  
Grace couldn't deny it. She had to tell him the truth… She looked into his eyes, and needed him. His beautiful eyes, they were this beautiful shade of blue. Like the ocean, but much more longing. She couldn't stop, and before she knew it, she reached over and gave him a kiss. It was so long and powerful. She wouldn't let go of him, because when she did, she was afraid to never feel this passion again. Finally, he pulled away though, but she barely noticed.  
  
"Grace…" Eli started, stunned at what just happened.  
  
"Eli, I'm in love with you."  
  
"Grace, we need to get going to your dad's," Eli changed the subject, afraid that he would fall in love with her, surrender to another heartbreak.  
  
What did he say? Am I ready to babysit? Who cared! Not her!  
  
"What…" Grace asked longingly.  
  
"Come on, we have to go."  
  
"You know what? Forget it. I'd rather walk." Grace expected fire to blow out of her ears. "You know, just because I'm in love with you, I wouldn't expect you to love me back. I don't even think you know what love is because your just a heartless-"  
  
"Grace, please…" Eli didn't want to do this to Grace.  
  
"Just leave me alone, ok?"  
  
Grace started walking to her dad's, which was about five miles away… But she didn't know that Eli was secretly following her in his car. Chicago wasn't exactly the safest of all places to walk.  
  
She was so tired after 3 miles she decided to sit down on a bench, not to mention the bench was right across from "Bob's Adult Video Store" downtown.  
  
"Hey little hottie, you performing tonight?" A man with a beard and an old ratty shirt asked Grace.  
  
"What?" Grace asked, trying to sound annoyed, though she was very frightened.  
  
"I'll pay you 20 bucks for one night."  
  
"Hey, get away from her!" Eli grabbed the old man's shirt.  
  
"Uh, sorry man, she's yours. Settle down," The man said, scared.  
  
"I've never been known to settle down," Eli growled.  
  
"It won't happen again!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll make sure of that." Eli let him go, as the man scurried away, like a rat.  
  
"Eli!" Grace sobbed and hugged him.  
  
"Would you like a ride?" Eli smiled.  
  
Grace wiped a tear and nodded.  
  
"Girl, you come from a good part of town," Eli joked. The more he thought about how much he had hurt Grace, the angrier he got with himself. Man, how long was she in love with him? Since after Carla left?  
  
"Grace, there is something we need to talk about."  
  
"Eli, not this morning…"  
  
"Yes, this morning,"  
  
"Ugh," she mumbled.  
  
"I know that you're in love with me, but I'm afraid to love. Especially you. We both know that out hearts will get broken, and this is very wrong-"  
  
"Eli, I don't love you. I just got caught up in the moment," Grace lied.  
  
"Yes, you do," Eli chuckled. Eli couldn't tell her the truth, how much he loved her. Then it would be trouble from the start! They needed to stop this before it started.  
  
"And you…?" Grace asked hopefully.  
  
"Grace…" Eli started. Here it goes "No. I am not in love with you." Yes he was, oh why did he have to suffer?  
  
Grace nodded, and could have died.  
  
They were all at home having dinner now, and Grace sat as far away from Eli as possible. She neither talked to him, nor looked at him.  
  
"Grace, how was babysitting?" Lily smiled.  
  
"Mom, I don't see why I have to baby sit. I'm sixteen! That's not old enough to stop?"  
  
"How come dad didn't ask me to baby sit? I'm old enough!" Zoe yelled.  
  
"Because you aren't mature enough, and Dad was afraid you'd paint her fingernails," Grace joked.  
  
"So?" Zoe folded her arms.  
  
Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mom! I got my science experiment done!" Zoe said proudly.  
  
"Well, we will just have to take a look at that, won't we?" Rick smiled.  
  
"What was it on?" Jessie asked.  
  
As the family talked what seemed forever, Eli stared at Grace. Oh no. He was falling in love with her. He decided to take a chance. Why shouldn't he tell her?  
  
"Eli, you've been awfully quiet, what's wrong?" Lily asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing, Grace can I talk to you?" Eli asked.  
  
"Um… okay," Grace looked at the floor. Oh no.  
  
Grace and Eli walked into her bedroom, and locked the door. What was he going to say? Humiliate her again?  
  
"Grace, I-" Eli started.  
  
"Eli, I'm not-"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Eli! No I'm not!"  
  
"Well, that's not good. Because I'm in love with you," Eli smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"No you aren't. You're just saying that to make me feel better."  
  
"Does this look like I'm faking?" Eli reached over, and this time, HE gave her a kiss. 


	2. Busted

Chapter 2  
  
It had been two weeks since Eli and Grace admitted their love to each other. Grace was terrified to go near Eli. Why was she doing this? Eli is her stepbrother. He also smokes pot, doesn't attend college, and did she mention he is her stepbrother? I think about several times.  
  
It was 3:00 am, and Grace couldn't fall asleep. She always thought that an ideal relationship was something you didn't have to keep a secret. You could just let the whole world know, and be proud of it!  
  
Eli quietly entered Grace's room.  
  
"Grace? Are you awake?"  
  
"Eli, it's 3 in the morning, what are you doing?"  
  
"I can't go to sleep…"  
  
"Eli…"  
  
"I….I was thinking about… us."  
  
"I was too."  
  
"Excuse me! It is three o'clock am! Some people need their beauty sleep!" Zoe said angrily.  
  
"Well Zoe, apparently you haven't had a good sleep in your whole life." Grace muttered.  
  
Eli couldn't help smiling. Grace's wit, her charm… Oh, he wanted her so bad…  
  
"Hey, Zo, we'll try to be quiet, okay?" Eli replied.  
  
Zoe yawned and went back to bed. Grace smiled at Eli and rolled her eyes. Her stupid little sister… It seems everyone in this house loves to interrupt. Eli chuckled.  
  
"Grace… I am in love with you…"  
  
That's all he seemed to say when she was around her! Grace smiled and patted her bed. Eli laid next to her in her warm soft bed. Grace had a certain scent… It smelled like acorns, and he felt so safe and happy when he smelt it. It reminded him of a beautiful fall day… The sun barely shining…  
  
Grace stared at Eli, who was falling asleep. His eyes were closed, and he was laying so close next to her that she just wanted to kiss him. She laid her head down, and stared at him, until she drift off to sleep herself.  
  
"Oh! Grace…!" a small voice said. "You're a bad girl!" Grace knew exactly who it was… Zoe!  
  
But whey was Zoe saying that she was bad? She is so juvenial… Grace opened one eye, and saw her mom, Rick, Jessie and Zoe standing at the foot of her bed. Their mouths were wide open, except for Zoe, who was smiling in excitement. Why?  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" She asked in amazement.  
  
Then to her horror, she remembered! Eli had fallen asleep in her room last night, and Grace realized that Eli's arm was wrapped around her waist!  
  
"Eli…"Jessie yelled slowly.  
  
"Wha?" Eli jerked his head up sleepily. "Oh… Uh…"  
  
"What is going on Grace?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"Eli!" Rick said sternly.  
  
"Um, dad…" Eli quickly tried to think of an excuse.  
  
"Yes E?" Rick as angry as ever.  
  
"Um, Jessie, Zoe? Why don't you get ready for school, okay?" Lily tried to change the subject.  
  
"Um… Okay." Jessie replied.  
  
"Eli, I am so ashamed of you." Rick said crossly.  
  
"Grace, what happened?" Lily crossed her arms.  
  
"Uh… well…" Eli tried to think.  
  
"We were talking in my room, I needed help with my schoolwork-"  
  
"And you asked Eli?" Rick added.  
  
"Um, yes…" Grace knew that was a stupid excuse. Eli got straight F's in school! "It was for History, we are learning about Jazz… Uh, the history of jazz. So since Eli is so good at music, I asked him."  
  
"And…" Lily said sternly.  
  
"And, we did my homework… And talked for a while, and we must of fell asleep."  
  
Lily nodded, and walked away.  
  
"Uh, Grace. I need to talk to Eli privately. Uh, could you-"  
  
"Leave. Sure," Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
Grace didn't understand… Why didn't she wake Eli up last night? She just let Eli sleep in her bed… all night? She was so mad at herself, and so embarrassed. The whole family saw her and Eli asleep- with Eli's arm around her waist! How embarrassing! I am sure Eli was a lot more embarrassed than she was. Yuck!  
  
The whole day at school, Grace thought about Eli. Even in Mr.Demitree's class, she thought about him. She didn't flirt with Mr.Demitree. She didn't think about how Jessie was so popular now, and she wasn't. Eli. Eli slept with her all night. All night long! Oh how she wished that she was awake!  
  
"Earth to Grace! It's Literature class, not Astronamy." Mr.Demitree joked as the class laughed.  
  
"What?" Grace asked unaware of what he had said.  
  
"For the third time, name the seven main detail's in Edgar Allen Poe's "Tall Tale Heart" that I asked you to remember."  
  
"Oh, um, the body was buried under the floorboard…and…"  
  
"That's one Grace. And since that only took you… 5 minutes to think of, and we don't have a half an hour to kill, I think that I will ask someone else, if I have your permission."  
  
Grace rolled her eyes. Why did she take this? Life is so unfair to her! 


	3. Tainted Love

1 Chapter 3  
  
"And don't forget, with this awesome deal, you'll also get a free wash cloth! But remember, also call in the next two second, and you'll get everything free! Yes! Free!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Grace said as the commercial went on for about 10 minutes.  
  
"Who?" Eli jumped on the couch and stole the spot next to her.  
  
"I thought you were at the hospital with Karen."  
  
"No, I am going in about an hour."  
  
"Oh…" Grace was half listening as she flipped the channels.  
  
"Grace?"  
  
"What?" Grace snapped, not realizing that she was being rude.  
  
"Uh… About last night-"  
  
"Eli, it's okay. I should have woke you up."  
  
"I shouldn't have fallen asleep."  
  
"How were you supposed to know?" Grace smiled.  
  
"Trust me, I should have known."  
  
"Eli, you aren't superman!"  
  
"Grace… I don't want to love you."  
  
Grace couldn't believe what he just heard.  
  
"What?" She asked stunned.  
  
"We can't do this Grace."  
  
Grace was frozen. What did he just say? Breathe in, out…  
  
"What?" She asked again.  
  
He started to talk, but Grace didn't hear him. In the middle of him speaking, she walked away to her room. She lay in her bed and sobbed. He couldn't do this to her. No. She needed him. She didn't care if it was wrong, she loved Eli. For an hour Eli knocked on her door, begged her to let him in, but she couldn't, wouldn't face him again. Ever. This was the end of the world.  
  
Grace woke up the next morning, and was so tired. What was happening to her? Was she dying of an illness? If she was that was fine with her!  
  
"Grace, honey, are you okay?" Lily asked her as she came down for breakfast.  
  
"Um, mom," Grace jerked her head up, trying not to fall asleep standing there. "I, um, I'm sick."  
  
"Are you sweetie? Let me take your temp." Lily said reaching for her thermometer. She stuck it in to Grace's mouth. After a couple minutes, she took it out and checked it. " Honey, it doesn't say you're temp. is high…"  
  
"Mom…" Grace groaned.  
  
"Sweetie, if you aren't running a temp, you have to go to school…" Lily said in a singsong voice. "Oh by the way, my sweet little husband will be driving you kids to school, and Eli to his interview." Lily gave Rick a pinch on his…"buttocks". Yuck!  
  
Ah! Her worse nightmare! Grace had to ride in the car with Eli! Oh, maybe he'll sit in the front.  
  
"I call front!" Zoe yelled as they piled in Rick's car.  
  
"I call window!" Jessie cried.  
  
Just her luck…  
  
As they rode down to school, Grace looked out the window.  
  
"Grace?" Eli said quietly.  
  
"Hmm?" Grace tried to act like she was fine.  
  
"I wanted to-"  
  
"No problem, it's better this way." Grace smiled.  
  
"Oh…" Eli croaked. She was taking this better than Eli, apparently.  
  
"Okay… Kids, um… I'll see you after school." Rick called after Jessie and Grace. Zoe had already been dropped off.  
  
Eli stared at Grace as she walked into her school. She really was beautiful. He loved her so much… And he needed her. He saw Grace give a tall handsome guy a high-five. The boy reached for Grace's hand, and gave it a small kiss. What? Eli was outraged. A kiss?  
  
"Eli, have you heard a word I said?" Rick asked.  
  
"Uh, dad, sorry, I was thinking about something."  
  
"E, I'm trying to tell you something, and with the deep trouble you're in, I suggest you listen."  
  
"Dad, lay off, alright. I am going to an interview. It's not like I'm still sitting on my butt doing nothing, okay?"  
  
"You have been for the last three weeks. How can I raise you Eli? What can I do? Just tell me, because I need to know," Rick became angrier every time he thought about Eli getting fired, and lying to the whole family.  
  
"I'm an adult, dad. It isn't your problem."  
  
"You're an 18 year old boy living in our garage."  
  
"Well, maybe I should move out."  
  
"E, you can't afford a place. Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"You just watch me." Eli had so many problems, so much anger, and he wished his parents would just get off his back. Wasn't it about time? 


	4. Got Milk?

Chapter 4 (would I let my readers down?)  
  
"Well Eli, you sound very interested in music, but I'm afraid that this job requires more than an interest. It requires a lot of work, and a lot of hours. I'm sorry, sir, but we are looking for something a little… different," The manager of the recording studio said.  
  
"Sir, I'll try very hard. I need this job," Eli pleaded.  
  
"We'll call you son, okay?"  
  
Eli shook the man's hand and left. Everywhere that he went people rejected him. Even his own mother! Was he really just a big "problem"? Probably, that's what everyone thought, anyway. Music was his life! He didn't care if it didn't pay good money (unless he was famous, of course) but who was he kidding. That wasn't going to happen. Maybe Grace could be his agent… Then if he was famous, he could take her everywhere. A big smile spread across his face. Why was this so hard? This whole stupid divorce and marriage thing was just one big mistake! The only people who are happy about this were Lily and Rick. Jessie and Zoe are about to scrape each other's faces off, his mom is lonely as hell, Grace's dad has to work with Lily's sister, Judy, in her book store, and Eli was about to go out with Grace! But can he? No! She's his stepsister! Eli just broke poor Grace's heart, three times, and his own, too.  
  
The recording studio was only down the street from Lily's house, so he walked home. He finally reached the stone steps. Was he ready for the most humiliating moment of his life? Not really. He cringed as he opened the door.  
  
"Eli, how did your interview go?" Lily was in the kitchen eating chips and reading People.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up," Eli sighed.  
  
"Oh, Eli, what happened?"  
  
"He said I wasn't experienced enough, after I spoke to him for about two seconds," Eli grabbed a chip and sat down.  
  
"This is impossible…" Lily mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, now that mom will start running towards me with a butcher's knife, out of her hospital bed," Eli smiled.  
  
"Uh, mom, could you drive me to the theater? I'm meeting Sandy, Dave, and Chris," Grace popped her head into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, sure honey-"  
  
"Just drop me off about a block from "The Mega-Plex" okay?"  
  
"Teenagers," Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"H-hi Grace," Eli said.  
  
"Hi Eli, mom, we have to be there in five!"  
  
"Okay, okay, hold on honey," Lily laughed.  
  
Who were Dave and Chris? Were they cute? Ah! This is impossible! Eli got up from his seat.  
  
"Oh, you know, I could drive you," Eli started, " I'm going to the café with Amanda,"  
  
"Um, okay," Grace said quietly. Who was Amanda? She better not be pretty!  
  
"Okay! Come on!" Eli waited for Grace in the car. Grace and Eli were sitting in silence. Eli couldn't believe that she was going out with a boy! "So, who are Darron and Chris?" Eli asked sternly.  
  
"David and Chris- my friends, and Sandy, another friend," Grace was a little pleased that Eli was jealous. "And," Grace cleared her throat, "Who is Amanda?"  
  
Grace was dropped off at the Mega Plex. As Grace was shutting the door, she replied "Oh yeah, I know that the barette wasn't Jessie's." She slammed the door and walked away with a very… cute boy.  
  
"Damn!" Eli yelled as he hit the steering wheel. 


	5. High

Chapter 5  
  
Grace waited for over an hour for Eli to pick her up from the movies. Her friends offered rides for Grace, but she refused. Her loyal and "responsible" step-brother was supposed to take her home. Didn't she know better? She could have kicked herself for even thinking that (with all the stress Eli was in) he would remember! And if he did happen to remember, he wouldn't stay sober…  
  
She wasn't looking forward to calling her mom to pick her up. Frankly, on a Friday night, that wasn't the coolest thing to do. She picked up the phone, and was ready to dial, when all of a sudden she heard the most embarrassing thing…  
  
"Grace! Okay! I'm here! Let's ROLE!" Oh… Eli was here… high, of course…  
  
"Eli! Have you been smoking pot again?" Grace said quietly as she got near the car.  
  
"What are you, my mother?" Eli smiled to his high friends in the back seat. Just what she needed… for drunk eighteen year olds riding in a car with her.  
  
"Give me those keys Eli!" Grace said sternly. This is rediculous.  
  
"How about… No?" Eli slowly shook his head.  
  
"Give me those keys Eli! Or I'll tell your MOTHER!" Grace's face was bright red  
  
"Ohhhh!" His friends laughed, "Eli, you better listen to her… She'll tell your mother!"  
  
"And yours too if you don't shut up and let me have the damn keys!" Grace screamed.  
  
"Fine step sis…" Eli rolled his eyes.  
  
"And don't ever call me that again!"  
  
Grace dropped Eli's friends off at their houses, after three hours of each remembering directions. Grace was so mad. How dare him. Now she saw why his mom became so mad. The poor woman.  
  
"Eli! I hate you! How could you do this!" Grace screamed.  
  
"Hey honey… It's okay…" Eli smiled, like everything was fine.  
  
"You could have died, Eli! Don't you get it! You could have crashed into a tree. Or a woman!"  
  
"I'm sorry, okay! You don't have to act like my mom," Eli repeated.  
  
"Somebody has to!"  
  
"What is going on?" Rick and Lily came outside. Grace didn't realize how loud she must have been yelling.  
  
"Your son was an hour late picking me up, when he did he was high with four friends, taunting me and harassing me until they remembered where they lived, and-"  
  
"Eli!" Rick cried.  
  
"Rick! It isn't working! Look at him! He isn't going to stop!" Grace blurted out.  
  
"Grace!" Lily said sternly," Rick, she didn't mean it, she's just tired."  
  
"Don't speak for me mom!" Grace sobbed.  
  
"No, she's right Lily," Rick said quietly.  
  
"Dad, Grace… I'm sorry. I was just smoking pot, what's the big deal?"  
  
Grace walked inside. She knew that she over reacted, but she was so scared for Eli. What was going to happen to him? He was going to die someday because of this. He was lucky he didn't die today. Grace lay on her bed and cried, like she had done so many nights before.  
  
Grace woke up the next morning, with the sun shining in her face. Her clock said it was noon. She didn't fall asleep last night until about 1. She cringed at the thought of last night.  
  
She finally went downstairs, though. She had to face Eli someday, so it might as well be today. She also had to face Rick… She felt bad about yelling at him yesterday. What was the poor man supposed to do? It wasn't his fault that his son smokes pot and wont go to school.  
  
"Grace? Did you know that every seven years, cells regenerate themselves?" Zoe asked as Grace came down for lunch.  
  
"No. Mom, is Rick around?" Grace asked.  
  
"Uh, downstairs," Eli came down the stairs.  
  
"Fine," Grace pushed past him and went down the stairs.  
  
"Rick?" Grace asked.  
  
"Oh, uh, Grace, hi. I'm just making plans for work," Rick sat at his little desk.  
  
"Rick. I'm sorry about last night. I was just mad."  
  
"I understand sweetie, I was too," Rick was amazed, and happy that Grace thought of asking Rick's forgiveness.  
  
Grace felt so much better after she was finished, and went upstairs. She saw Eli sitting at the table. His hair messed up, his boxers and "Radio Head" shirt. Stop it, Grace, she thought. She wasn't falling for him. She hated him. 


	6. Terms of Endearment

Chapter 6  
  
"Grace, I know you're mad at me, and I said I was sorry," Eli begged Grace to forgive him.  
  
"Fine," Grace smiled, "I mean, why would it matter to me that you made a complete fool of yourself? I'm only your stepsister, right?" Grace said sarcastically.  
  
No, you are so much more than that, Eli thought. He just wanted to see her smile again. He would give anything up to see her smile at him… to forgive him.  
  
"Forgive me, Grace," Eli held her hand tightly.  
  
"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "It's really your problem anyway."  
  
"Exactly," Eli smiled, "Oh, about the bracelett-"  
  
"No… We aren't going to get into that…" Grace interrupted as she walked away.  
  
He sat on Grace's bed alone. He knew what it felt like to get his heart broken. It had happened so many times before. He felt so guilty about breaking her's. Every five minutes.  
  
He walked into to kitchen where she was talking to Zoe and her mom.  
  
"Mom, are toenails supposed to grow as fast as mine? I always have to cut them. I cut them about once a week," Zoe sat on the counter and examined her toenails.  
  
"What a stimulating conversation to have while I'm eating, Zoe," Grace replied.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, I didn't know your bowel was so sensitive," Zoe hopped off the counter.  
  
"Girls…" Lily scolded.  
  
"Lily, have you seen my dad?" Eli tried not to look at Grace… Too much.  
  
"I think he's upstairs," Lily said thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay, just wanted to make sure he wasn't examining my room for business space or something," Eli joked.  
  
"With him, no one can be so sure," Lily smiled.  
  
Grace had to think of an excuse to leave the kitchen… She prayed Eli didn't follow her. Ah hah! Her report. She left the room and didn't look back. If she heard footsteps, she would borrow Zoe's rubber band gun or something. She sneaked upstairs and saw Rick coming out of his room.  
  
"Grace, can you come here?" Rick smiled.  
  
"Um… Sure,"  
  
"I know you and Eli are good friends. I was wondering if you could possibly stop him if you see him… You know, take drugs, get into trouble…"Rick said hopefully.  
  
"Okay, if I can."  
  
"Thanks Grace," Rick patted her shoulder, and went downstairs.  
  
Now she gets to babysit an 18 year old. What a weird life.  
  
"Mr.Dimitree?" It was after school, and Mr.Dimetree was grading papers in his classroom.  
  
"Grace, how nice to see you, sit down," He replied.  
  
"I have a big problem."  
  
"Well, spill it…"  
  
"Okay. I'm falling in love with someone that I shouldn't be falling in love with," Grace nervously replied.  
  
"I see…" Said Mr. Dimetree, missunderstanding. (editer's note: Oh! This will get zesty…lol!)  
  
"What should I do? I mean, this isn't a good thing. I will get in huge trouble if people find out about this!"  
  
"Grace. If I was the man," He chuckled," I wouldn't care what other people thought. If I loved you," Which he does," I just wouldn't care."  
  
"Really?" Grace smiled.  
  
"I think I know who you are talking about," He smiled.  
  
"You do?" Grace blushed.  
  
"Yes. And if I was him," He winked, "I would be very happy that you loved me."  
  
"Y-you would?" Grace stuttered. What did he mean?  
  
"Oh yes…" he whispered. He was standing an inch away from her, resting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Grace looked up at him. Oh no.  
  
"Mr.-"  
  
"Shh…" he said. Before she knew what happened, he kissed her. He thought that she was talking about him.  
  
"This is wrong," She said.  
  
"I told you. It doesn't matter."  
  
Grace stumbled over to his desk, grabbed her books and backpack, and left in a hurry. Two relationships, and both are wrong. This wasn't fair! Why couldn't she have a cute, smart seventeen year old boy, who wasn't a teacher, and wasn't related to her? All of her friends had one. Grrrr! 


	7. Tall Tailed Heart

Chapter 7  
  
Grace stood there, looking out her bedroom window. She was trying to get her mind off Eli and Mr.Demitree. But that was impossible.  
  
She walked to her door to open it. Right before she did, Eli pushed open the door, which hit Grace's forehead.  
  
"OH!" Grace cried, as she rubbed her head.  
  
"Grace! I am so sorry!" Eli's finger stroked her face. As he did, he felt butterflies form in his stomache. He stared at Grace, but she didn't seem to notice. She also didn't seem to notice her books on the floor, and as she took a step forward, she tripped over them. Eli caught her, but Grace immediately jerked away from embarassment.  
  
"Wh-what do you want?" Grace looked at the floor.  
  
"You..." Eli replied without thinking.  
  
"Excuse me?" Grace crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh... Oh- Um, I sort of wanted to uh- talk to you," Eli stuttered.  
  
"Well, talk," Grace smiled sarcastically. They both sat on her bed, and Grace covered her face in her hands.  
  
"I um... didn't have a date with Amanda- uh- there is no `Amanda,'" Eli looked at Grace with caring eyes.  
  
"I kind of figured," Grace laughed.  
  
"Pathetic, huh?" Eli gave Grace one of his cute "sideway smiles" that drives her crazy.  
  
"No," Grace said softly, and smiled.  
  
"Grace?"  
  
"Yes?" Grace sat straight up.  
  
"I-"  
  
"I love you!" Grace cried, and before he could respond, her head slowly moved towards his, awaiting a kiss. Eli realized what she was doing, and moved his head. He didn't realize how cruel this was, though. Grace opened her eyes, and saw Eli looking the other way. Grace took a deep breath, and stood up. She walked slowly backwards, turned and ran. She ran down the long staircase, sobbing. She opened the front door, and ran out of the house. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She cried until she reached the park. She tripped on a pile of wet mud, and rain was falling everywhere. She lay in a pile of mud, and sobbed. Her clothes were wet and muddy, and her face and hair was too. Eli ripped her heart out, and it felt like he had done this literally. She was crying so loud, anyone could hear her.  
  
"Grace! You are FILTHY!" Lily stood up and covered her mouth.  
  
"Really, mom?" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I want to die, and I want you to shut up," Grace mumbled.  
  
"Grace!"  
  
She ran up the stairs to her room, to see Eli laying on her bed.  
  
"Grace, I'll go," Eli stared at the floor, and his voice was shaky. Was he crying? Yes... he was.  
  
"Please do," Grace said sternly. "And never come in here again!" Grace slammed the door.  
  
Eli walked to the garage, into his room. 


End file.
